glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidrick: Cosmic Calamity
=Story= Sidrick: Cosmic Calamity It is the first day of summer vacation. Sidrick and Leggo wake up with the sun, eager to begin their respite from the daily rigors of elementary school. By 10 o'clock, their excitement has waned. Things are starting to get ugly. "MOM! I'm bored. I'm hungry! Bethorina won't play with me! She wiped boogers on my shirt! I'm thirsty! I can't find my Bonadd toy..." Sidrick whined uncontrollably. "MOM! I'm bored. I can't find the remote! My eye itches! I'm hot! I need a drink of lemonade! I want to play with you..." equally whined Leggo. As a result of their incessant whining, the boys are unceremoniously cast out of their homes with a resounding "Go outside and don't come back in until dinnertime!" "I've been kicked out." said Sidrick. "Me too." agreed Leggo. The heat outside is stifling. After enduring this outdoor inferno for 20 minutes, Sidrick and Leggo find themselves, tender saplings that they are, on the brink of delirium. "It's so hot..." sighed Sidrick. "I think I'm melting into a puddle of Bono-Juice! If only I could drink myself up... wait, what did I just say?" dizzy Leggo added. Bono-Juice is Bonadd, Barbarian of Tomorrow's preferred drink of choice. Suddenly, Sidrick spies something strange by the perimeter of the woods. The boys are instantly roused from their heat-induced stupor with the promise of adventure! "Leggo! I just saw something moving near the Forest of Doom! It was, like, reflecting from the sun! It looked metal!" Sidrick exclaimed. "What? Where?" baffled Leggo. Forest of Doom is how Sidrick and Leggo refer to the small wooded area behind their houses. Sidrick and Leggo peer down the path that leads into the Forest of Doom. Sure enough, they spy a small, robotic form meandering through the trees, seemingly searching for something while whistling a happy tune. "It's a Gobelin! I didn't know they could whistle!" Sidrick said excitedly. "What do you think he's doing here?" pondered Leggo. As the aimless Gobelin continues on his way, Sidrick accidentally trips over something obscured by forest debris and half buried in the dirt. "Oh my land! Leggo, look! It's a Phase-O Tronic Blaster 3000! The latest MVR weapon of ultimate destruction! I'll bet that eejit Gobelin was looking for this little gem!" Sidrick explained. Eejit is Sidrick speak for idiot. and Gobon]]Yes, in fact, Sidrick has stumbled (literally) upon the coveted Phase-O Tronic Blaster 3000. Unfortunately, his discovery attracts the unwanted attention of a renegade band of robots who are also searching for said Blaster. "Give it up, kid." ordered Noboto. Now Sidrick may be young, but he's no fool. He has seen the latest commercials for the Phase-O Tronic Blaster 3000 on TV and has been begging for one for three weeks straight. He is not about to give up so easily. "Stand back, sir! And, uh, put your hands up over your head or I'll blast you and your crew to Kingdom Come!" Sidrick threatens. "You're messing with the wrong robot, you red-headed, power-crazed, nut-job of a kid!" Noboto responded. Fortunately for the robots, Gloot has sensed a disruption and quickly materializes above the fray in the nick of time. Before anyone can say "El Bambino is a blob", Gloot has swooped down and put Sidrick in the oxygen-depriving Galvanized Grip! "Oh Jumping Jiminy! It's Gloot!" exclaimed Leggo. "Release the Blaster or face certain doom!" threatened Gloot. "Aack! No! Mercy! Mercy!" cried Sidrick. But it seems the Universe has other plans! ]]"I believe I'll be taking that!" stated Pheyden. As quickly as a Gobelin in hot pursuit, the elusive traveler Pheyden sends the Phase-O Tronic Blaster 3000 into the nether realms of space, far beyond the reach of evil-minded robots or hyperactive children. "Thanks for the parts you inadvertently played in this delicate and important situation. Farewell!" offered Pheyden. In an Edge of Space minute, Pheyden is gone. So is the Blaster. Dejected, hot, and monumentally PO'ed, the humans and robots call a truce. "Sorry I threatened to blast you guys. That was pretty lame." Sidrick offered. "Yeah. Sorry I called you red-headed." Noboto replied. As so, in the spirit of amicable new beginnings, Noboto invites Sidrick and Leggo aboard the AlphaNova only to encounter an unpleasant surprise awaiting them in the form of El Bambino! "Hello... NOBOTO!" El Bambino crowed. El Bambino has also heard of the Blaster's location, and was planning a sneak attack to steal it. Using his Poison Eye power, he has transformed the Noboto Clones into a rogue army of robot destruction, only to learn of the Blaster's sudden departure to unknown realms. "I... um... well this is embarrassing." El Bambino mumbled. Luckily for the robots, Gobon had the foresight to install the main circuit breaker controlling the Clones in his chest. With a Gobonic Blast, the entire army was reset in an instant. The Game]]With the tides turned against him, El Bambino has no choice but to make a hasty exit! "We shall meet again, you cursed robots!" El Bambino threatened. With El Bambino fleeing the scene and the Blaster floating around in space somewhere, there was only one thing left to do... play the latest MvR video game: The Curse of El Bambino! "Man Alive! These space treats are spicy!" Leggo said excitedly. "No cheating Noboto! I see what you're trying to do. Your Clones don't intimidate me!" Sidrick stated confidently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, kid." Noboto responded.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/sidrick Characters *Sidrick *Leggo *Gobelin *Noboto *Gobon *Gloot *Pheyden *El Bambino *Proto Clone Alpha Noboto *Proto Clone Beta Noboto =References= Category:Passcode